


White Legend

by Milana16



Series: NHK'17 PTSD Treatment for Fans [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Gen, I post it now so I don't freak out wth I wrote later, NHK PTSD treatment, One big metaphor, Or more like Fantasy au, comfort writing, kind of Swan!Yuzu, not the level of fieryrondo's mastery, sorry for that, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: His wings were tired, but with little help, he can make his Other Self fly again, right?Because I have to deal with overload of feels, and I think comfort is the only genre I actually know how to write to be good. Bonus points for muting "Hello darkness my old friend" sung like "Hello from the otherside"  in my head.





	White Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Usual RPF rules apply, aside of well wishes nothing here has anything to do with the actual skaters. (actually, kudos if you can decide who else I included in Yuzuru's metaphorical support squad).
> 
> And, I'm pretty sure this is my actual comfort writing, as in, it doesn't make sense anywhere but in my head, still, maybe it willl help somebody collect themselves. Again, I refuse to believe our wishes and prayers didn't reach him-maybe they just weren't strong enough to cushion him properly.

His Other Self _cries_.

He did what he could, he spread his wings, and strained his neck, until no muscle in his body wasn’t sore, but it was worth it, his Other Self danced on ice, and laughed and sung for him-for all of them.

And now crying, and he has only himself to blame, for faltering even for a second, for not cushioning that fall with his wings ( _their wings_ ), for being too tired to be on a watch out from the ugly dots of misfortune, too tired to ruffle his feathers and shake them off, even though he knows, _he knows_ , how much pain they give to his Other Self, so potential, so selfless, so loved. So kind that it accepts misfortune, that insist it makes him stronger.

He lays down on the white fluff-he was too exhausted to register it came from his own body.

 _So tired_.

He wants to continue to protect, to help his Other Self stand up on his own legs again, become the crutch to hold onto, but there is no power in him. He can hear weak squeaks of another Bird, another exhausted Spirit, tired from protecting it’s Other Self from things they shouldn’t experience. He squawks in soft compassion and older bird (it’s Spanish, but they don’t have the same language issues they Other Selves seem to have) sounds actually worried when it answers- he is not surprised, his Other Self was known amongst them as The strongest, the one facing challenges head on, right by his side; for him to be this exhausted from protecting it, when he was so often acknowledged by it...it had to be ugly.

He is cold, but he doesn’t have the power to fold his giant - _weak, useless_ \- wings back to his body-and what for? He’s not needed, useless protector that messes up every time. Every time his Other Self ends up fighting back, giving him another chance, soaring with him, and yet, every time...

There is whine on his right and when he forces one eye open, there is small but bright fox, staring at him worriedly, and he sighs, maybe somebody will have mercy and will finish him off.

_But, then HE won’t be whole again._

It’s the fox’s voice and when he manages to open his beak to question another Spirit, he’s not there, instead there is warmth at his side, and soothing, cooing noise.

That’s when he notices the star on fox’s forehead, and it’s golden eyes.

There is a song on his left, soft and strong, sad and yet relieving. He almost, _almost_ manages to jerk upwards-which of the swan Spirits decided to kill himself off on his watch?! He was the only one that could perform the Swan Song and survive, mostly thanks to his Other Self and his compassion!

None of them, as it turns out, but he himself.

It feels like looking into the mirror, and yet different. The song comes to a stop and the Other Him tilts his neck softly to acknowledge him, and with the golden hue on it’s neck, with the eyes that reflect lakes and mountains and sea and plains he knows who that is.

Chopin comes to the side other than SEIMEI and curls around him in silent comfort. He sighs, and forces his wings to move after all; they were the spirits his Other Self created from within himself, basing them on Other Selves of the people long since gone, left only in other people’s memory and performance- they won’t survive without him.

_But, nobody else will care if he disappears..._

He blinks, when as if answering his thoughts, there is a squawk and a wooble, and something fluffy presses against his tired chest, wiggling. He forces his neck to move, his eyes to work and...is that a _pup_.

Brown, with kind black eyes and tail that behaved like it wanted to fly away. Yes, definitely a puppy, and on its’ back, the most interesting hatchling he ever saw, green with flowery motif...

There’s more of them, stumbling all around him, white and gold (no silvers, though), red and blue, colorful and monochromatic, patterned and plain, and they all are reaching towards him, warm and comforting, dusting off his feathers, pushing away misfortune grains, letting him soak in their light energy with one soft echo remaining in his head.

_Get well soon._

_Get well soon._

_Get well soon._

His Other Self isn’t crying anymore, instead turns small paper white and gold thing in his fingers.

He coos weakly, even if he’d love to sing for them, but still, he is, _they_ are too weak for that.

They don’t seem to mind, snuggling up to him, replacing each other once the light in one’s wings dimnish too much.

 _Soon_ , He promises himself, accepting the inviting warmth of Seimei’s fur as his cushion. Soon he will sing for them. And make his Other Self fly. Higher than ever.

Stronger than ever.

_Better than ever._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mute swans are one of the most popular water birds in Poland, so I found it fitting that Chopin Spirit animal looked like that (also, like the folded swan received by the Cricket Club at the ACL^^)  
> Seimei was rumored to be a child of a Kitsune, a Japanese folklore fox spirit, so his form was pretty self-explanatory.  
> Yuzuru is...well, Yuzuru, and since he is both graceful and powerful, and well, loves his surname's signs way too much for it to be overlooked, his Spirit Form is what it is (while it's not usual, in defense of the youngsters, mute swans actually attacked and hurt people, as in, seriously hurt them- they aren't fragile beauties, just so you know).
> 
> Also, the title comes from this one program of Yuzu's that screams "comeback!!!" to me. [Especially 2012 versions...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVWzdwfDsH0&t=89s)
> 
> I feel like there is going to be more of those stories, so i think I will put up the NHKaos series of drabbles...maybe. If I don't end up staring at the ceiling for the rest of the day.


End file.
